Win Much?
by OfLoveAndAngels
Summary: The boys are competitive. Who knew they would drive some competition in the bedroom? Old story from old account. I think the story needed some more love. ;)


Again with the separate teams? Kaoru had grown almost completely accustomed to be on opposite teams from Hikaru now. It was as if their Spanish teacher thought it was good for them.

Hikaru sat across the room and gave his brother a competitive look. Kao hated it when his twin got this way. His lust to be better at everything would sometimes blind him from even blood bonds. And as he sat there he seemed to get more into this game by the second.

"You're next," a shy girl huffed, and then gingerly handed Kaoru a flyswatter. The purpose of this game was to hear the word in English, then find it and swat it on the board in Spanish. People seemed to either not care about winning, or cared way too much. Hikaru cared; Kaoru, not so much.

Leisurely he walked to the board, and found his opponent to be a raven-haired, pale boy; who looked as into it (not) as he was.

"Yesterday," Senora Tril spoke softly, but followed with an expecting glare. The words seemed so close on the board, and so hard to read.

BAM! The boy had found the word 'anteayer' first. Hika was sniggering in the background, his team led 10-5.

He shrugged and sighed, taking his seat as his brother went up quickly swatting the board and winning. 11-5. Hika walked by wagging his hips and Kao could'nt help but stare. He kept his eyes on him up to his seat. Thus, with an elegant turn, his brother plopped down onto the hard desk chair. Hika raised an eyebrow and Kao blushed, turning his head.

Hikaru jotted a few words in large print on a piece of paper he had. Kao looked over and saw that it read 'Not giving up yet?" A tingle of humiliation shot through Kaoru. 5-15; Hikaru's team's score tripled his. His stomach sank. Somehow something like this could really get to him with his twins constant reminder of his losing streak. Not even a full hour ago in Trigonometry he had gone to the board and messed up a problem. Then his cocky brother came up and fixed it, outdoing him yet again.

5-18. "Okay Team Platinos (Bananas) you win." Hikaru hopped up to collect the piece of candy he won, before sitting down next to his brother. It was almost time for English, and Kaoru knew that there was a play waiting to be read. He had to sign up for the better part!

They were reading the play Antigone. A play with very few parts…

As they walked into the room, parts were taken like water in a desert.

Kaoru ran up to the list looking for the biggest part. Creon... Hikaru Hitachiin. He had already signed up? Kaoru shot him a glance, and Hika knew what he was thinking.

"I signed up after I turned in extra credit for World History." Damn him. Now Kao had to be Antigone, the second leading part. A girl part. AND that jerk had a better grade then him in history!

When class ended Kao could feel his brother standing behind him. But when he turned around his brother stepped close and whispered, 'That girl part suits you." He blushed at the sniggers from the guys behind him, then grabbed his stuff following Hika out the door.

Hika was so popular, just walking down the hallway was if he was on the red carpet.

After wading through his brothers friends they got in their limo and sat in silence. That is, until Hikaru prodded at his brothers shoulder.

Up until this point every car ride consisted of a few words, then Kaoru would retreat into a book for silence. But this time, Hikaru seemed bothered.

"What is it?" Kao removed his eyes from the book he was reading.

"What's up with you? You're so quiet." Hika slipped his hand behind the book and snapped it closed. "Don't you want to talk to me anymore?"

Kaoru opened his mouth a few times then shut it again. Then started to open it again but felt a mini Snickers bar prod at his mouth. He opened up reluctantly before it slid in.

"You should have that. It's from earlier, but I know that they're your favorite." Kao had gotten over the shock and was chewing. He averted his eyes to the floor. "Come on let's go inside." They had arrived without Kaoru knowing.

Their room was covered with laundry and the bed was unmade. The maid hadn't done her job very well.

"Again? Seriously." Hikaru hated their new maid system. The last one had forgotten to feed the cat. Twice. "Call the maid while I go get my bath ready, Kao."

"Why do I have to? Last time I did she yelled at me. Both times." Kaoru could tell his whines were futile.

"Fine then draw the bath." Did Hikaru just do what he asked and admitted a little loosening on his part?

"She likes me better anyway." So much for that thought.

Kao walked into the bathroom. That selfish boy would never stop trying to outdo him. The way he had laughed made him pretty suspicious of mockery.

Had the maid used their bath? She must have come and not done her job. He reached his hand in to turn on the knob for the water as his brother walked in.

"Kao, I just beat your record at how quickly we've ever fired a maid. It took me less than a minute." Just then Kaoru looked at his brother, turning the knob with his right hand. "Ha, sorry about today. I just seem to be on a roll-"

Kaoru yelped loudly and fell onto the floor. Apparently the maid had turned the water onto the hottest it could go, and his arm was bright red now. Hika shut the water off and lept for his brother. "Kao-chan! Shit! Be careful!" He dropped to his knees and hovered his hands over the slight burns, not sure at first whether to touch them or not. Kao's face looked disappointed and his eyes were gathering droplets.

"It's okay. The redness is going away..." Hikaru touched his arm, smoothing his fingers over the warm and quickly lightening skin until it was back to its original pale color. "Kao-chan..." His eyes met his brothers and he was surprised to see the expecting look.

Kao scooted forward enough to capture Hikaru's soft lips. Making the boys eyes widen, and a shiver run up his spine.

"K-Kao..." His voice stuttered and had an unrecognizable raspy quality to it. "W-what-" His twin had let his lips escape, but the younger held strong to his siblings shoulders.

Kaoru looked dazed, almost in a drunken state, and then lazily dropped onto his back. He couldn't believe he had done that. His brother must hate him now.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hikaru was calm despite the heavy questioning attempt he through at Kaoru. "Why - Why did you do that?" To his displeasure his voice was cracking, though not from being timid but from anxiety. His hands were shaking already from the pressure of Kaoru's leg on his. "Is this some kind of a challenge?"

Kaoru's eyes shot open. Seriously? Hikaru wanted competition? "Yes, Hikaru. This is a competition."

Kaoru had meant it sarcastically, but Hikaru's eyes deepened and his features turned heated. Kaoru couldn't figure out what he liked more; his brother emotionally confused or riled up to the point of breaking himself. Kao's answer came when Hika straddled him. His breaking point was hot.

Kaoru was surprised when he started to breathe again - he never remembered holding his breath. Now his twin was smirking, more cocky than comforting.

"You wanted to start this, but you're already losing." Kaoru made a jerk to push his brother over, but fell back when his brother grabbed his wrists.

Hikaru nodded his head in success, and pushed back on the pressure against his thigh. He knew his brother was past the point of return. Kao writhed and bucked at the motion. How could he have lost so easily?

"Really, Kaoru? No competition at all." Kao made an indignant sound and squirmed. Hika smirked until Kaoru went limp in his arms and gave him a wanton look.

"Oh, don't give up so easily." Hikaru smirked at his own words. Kaoru was bucking harshly up at him, feeling the static rush to his groin. Hika hummed his approval. "Come on, push Kaoru. You like that friction don't you?"

Kaoru was unbearably hard, and he was shaky now. He grinded his hips directly up onto Hikaru's dick. Finally he could feel his brother getting hard.

Hikaru grabbed his brother's hips then and pushed down hard. Kaoru sucked in breath and spread his legs farther apart, just before Hika dove for his neck and sucked on the soft skin there. Then licking up to his brothers chin.

Kao's shirt was thrown off and his bare chest was salvaged. His nipple was fast in his brother's mouth, being sucked and kneaded by a moist tongue.

"Uh! Hika... I... Oh god! Frick! Lower... my, my..." Hika smirked, grabbing Kao's dick and rubbing it up and down a few times.

"Do you want me to jack you off Kaoru? Is that what you're begging for?" A hand found its way under the pants and underwear Kao was wearing, and his cock sprang free from its bindings.

Hikaru flipped his own shirt off then sucked more down Kaoru's bare torso, placing his hands on each side of Kaoru's toned stomach; holding him down from bucking too hard.

Till finally his mouth slipped over the head of his brothers member.

Kaoru gripped the sheets under him, waiting for the warmth - and then Hikaru's mouth wrapped around him. The sheer heat and suction his brother applied made him mewl terribly loud.

"Ahhhh! God, please, suck me! Oh, oh, ohhh..." He felt like he needed to be able to open his legs wider, the inside of his thighs were going numb with pleasure. Hika would shove the whole shaft down to the back of his throat and hollow his cheeks, pumping his brother's dick dangerously close to making him come each time.

"Mmm, I like how thick you feel in my mouth, Kaoru." Kaoru moaned and squirmed. "Filling up my mouth and throat. Let me taste you." He sucked Kao's whole dick all the way back until the head hit the back of his throat. Kaoru had a scream stuck in his throat, and his back arched. He wanted to fuck Hikaru's mouth now. He could barely control the heat in between his legs from overflowing.

Hikaru's hand found Kaoru's hole, and after licking his finger started to insert a finger. His other hand was occupied with massaging Kaoru's balls, which were tightening quickly.

"Ahh! Ah! Ohhh..." Kaoru's moan came out strangled as he felt the liquid shoot from his cock. He shook and let the heat flow out from him. His cock felt so good as the pent up heat rushed quickly out of it.

Hikaru let his brothers cum slide down his throat and he gave one last suck to empty Kao's cock of all its liquid.

"Mmm, Hik.. Ah!" Kao's post orgasm was still taking him over, and Hikaru smiled. Though his dick was suffering from the cage it was set in. He quickly pulled it out and started stroking himself. Kao stopped writhing and stared at his brother's cock.

It looked so good.

Kao started to get up, but his brother pushed him back down. He brought his dick above Kaoru's face, and prodded his mouth.

Kaoru happily started to suck, and Hika felt a tingle go up his spine.

"Kao, come on. Oh. Mmm, suck it harder." Koaru looked so desperate to get as much in his mouth as he could. He shoved as much of it that would fit into his small mouth, but Hika was at least a few inches bigger than him. Great. Another win for his brother.

But then his brother moaned, and shoved his pulsing cock down Kaoru's throat. Kaoru smirked, and started to think about this large dick inside of him. Now it didn't matter that his brothers dick was bigger, just as long as it was filling _his_ ass.

He started to suck harder; he wanted it so bad. Hikaru smirked noting the difference in their size, but started to whine when he slipped his finger into Kaoru and elicited a moan from him. He was tight. Really tight. His cock would have to stretch him out to get all the way in. But he loved the thought, mostly because he wanted to be the one whose cock would fill him first.

"Ahh! Ahh! Fuck, another! Yes... yes..." Hikaru had inserted another finger into his brothers ass, and from the look of how little it stretched him must mean he was tighter than he thought.

"Kaoru, I wanna fuck you so bad right now. Just shove it in your ass and stretch your little inside walls to fit my dick." Kaoru shivered.

"Ugh, but... I don't wanna lose this time! I always lose!" Kaoru looked angry, but Hikaru looked at him and laughed.

"You already came. You lose." Kaoru jolted up, and Hikaru thought he was going to shove him off. He forced the fingers out of his ass and moved across the bed. But before finding the edge he fully removed his pants, and opened his legs up wide. His entrance looked hot and fuckable.

"Fine, then fuck me. I want you! Your cock is bigger than mine and I don't care! Use that cock and pound me until I scream!"

For a second Hikaru thought he was going to come just from Kaoru's speech, but then caught his breath.

Soon after he lost it again. Kaoru's body looked amazing. His skin looked creamy and light, and his face was flushed with sex. The way he was holding himself up on his elbows with his dick aroused and hard again made him look like a sex kitten.

"Humph. If you wanna be so mean about all of this you need to be ready for some mean sex." Kaoru scowled, but then he pushed his head back onto the bed and started pumping himself.

"Hey, why not wait?" Hikaru gawked.

"I'm trying to take some of my stress away." Hikaru laughed, then smacked Kaoru's hand away from his dick. Kaoru was shocked, but let out a hard moan.

"Leave the pleasuring to me. I can do it better anyway." Hikaru was fighting now, and wanted his dominance. The room was quiet for a second, before Kaoru got back onto his elbows.

"Yeah," Kaoru had let the word out as a whisper.

"Yeah, what?" Now Hikaru was confused.

"Fuck me. You would do it better than I could." Hikaru thought Kaoru was mad until he saw him grab the sheets and grind his ass against them. "I want you to slam me into this bed until I come again! Please! You're better than me! I don't care if you beat me at everything, even at fucking me! Just grab my hips and shove it in! I need your cock. I need it. My insides are aching!"

Hikaru growled in pleasure and then grabbed Kaoru's hips. "Do you even know how fucking hot you are? There is no way my body could look as fuckable as yours! Even if we are twins. Damn, open your legs." Kaoru obeyed then felt the head of Hikaru's cock push against his hole. "Moan for me, Kaoru."

"Oh god, yes!" Hikaru started to push in, but Kaoru was so numb with pleasure it only set him off more. Then he felt the head hit its limit inside of him, and he was being completely filled. He mewled and groaned against Hikaru's shoulder, and then he heard his brother panting.

"Kaoru, damn. So hot and tight!" Hikaru slipped out and then slammed back in. "You're so good... I... ohhhh." Hikaru was banging him hard against the bed, and with each thrust Kaoru was going crazy.

"Hi-" Bang. "-ka-" Bang. "-ru!" Bang." Ah!." Bang. "Hard-" Bang. "-er!" Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Hikaru pushed Kaoru's legs apart farther, and his dick was being held tight by Kaoru's small ass.

Kaoru could feel the coiling heat in his stomach, and he loved the way Hikaru's stomach rubbed his cock and gave it so much friction each time he slid across his body to slam in.

"Yes." Bang. "Yes!" Bang. "Oh-" Bang. "-fuck-" Bang. "-Hika!" Bang. "Come inside me! Fill my hole with your hot cum!" Kaoru finally choked out. Then the liquid released, the constant pounding while he was coming made his orgasm even more intense. "Fuck, fuck, Ahhhhh! God, yes... Hikaru!"

"See?" Bang. Bang. Bang. "You always lose." Kaoru's ass was so sensitive he was moaning freely now. "Oh god, I'm cumming..." Hikaru let the words out in a long breath, and Kaoru could feel his insides flood with heat. "Kaoru!" Hikaru rode him until he his balls felt empty, then laid down on top of him.

"Hikaru. You win." Kaoru panted, and grinded a little on his brother.

"Oh god... I think you won too though..." Hikaru smirked. Then started to make out with Kaoru. He let his tongue slip into the others mouth, and after a while they pulled away.

"Sorry for my competitiveness. I never meant to hurt you with it." Hikaru now gazed in his brothers eyes.

"It's okay. No harm done. Anyway, if I get this much pleasure from it, let me keep losing." Kaoru smiled as Hikaru started to move his tongue back into his mouth.


End file.
